


Life eternal

by hituippi



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hituippi/pseuds/hituippi
Summary: My first dream daddy fic! I wrote it and am posting it because CrescentScar made me do it. But I actually like it myself as well. The lyrics are from a Ghost song.





	Life eternal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrescentScar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentScar/gifts).



> My first dream daddy fic! I wrote it and am posting it because CrescentScar made me do it. But I actually like it myself as well. The lyrics are from a Ghost song.

The ocean before them was dark, just as the clouds above them were. Robert wasn't sure which was mirroring which, but he knew they both mirrored his mind. They didn’t look at each other, both just stared at the darkness and Joseph could tell - the darkness stared him back.  
“So why are we here anyway?” Robert grunted quietly and started kicking small rocks to the depths of the sea in front of him. Joseph didn’t answer anything, he just sighed and turned towards Robert with sad eyes. There was tension between them, but it wasn’t anything like it used to be. Not until Joseph took a first step closer to Robert and Robert didn’t do anything to back off.

_Can you hear me say your name forever?_  
_Can you see me longing for you forever?_  
_Would you let me touch your soul forever?_  
_Can you see me longing for you forever, forever?_

The look in Joseph’s eyes was different that before. It was full of sadness, as he placed the palm of his hand to touch Robert’s rough face. The little touch made Robert flinch, they used to have the most animal sex, with no cuddling whatsoever afterwards, no any loving kisses or touches for that matter.  
“We are here because… Because I have to end this… This thing of ours”, Joseph had finally said his first words since they had met up.  
“So you think I’m stupid enough to not have guessed that?” Robert snarled and pushed Joseph’s hand off.  
“It’s not that I don’t enjoy your company or our little secret meetings”, Joseph sounded desperately sad now. “It’s that, I’m losing my Mary, and I can’t let that happen.”  
“Not that it’s like any of my business but you guys should definitely just broke up”, Robert said with angry tone in his voice.

_I know the light grows darker down below_  
_But in your eyes it's gone before you know_  
_This is the moment of just letting go_

The wind blew stronger from the almost black ocean and made both men shiver in their coats. They were quiet once again, the only sound was the black waves hitting the harbor’s concrete docks. Suddenly Robert felt a hand against his back, as Joseph had moved behind him.  
“I don’t like the tone you speak about my marriage”, Joseph mumbled and stepped so close, he was an inch away from Robert’s left ear. “You are just jealous, at least I have someone who waits me at home.”  
“Are we talking about the same Mary here?” Robert laughed sarcastically. “She uses all of her time away from you in my hangout and flirts with everyone!” He felt Joseph grabbing his arm and squeezing it painfully.  
“Quit. Speaking.”  
“You don’t get to say what I do or don’t do”, Robert snarled and turned around to confront him.  
“Watch me”, Joseph whispered as he pushed Robert down to the ice cold water beneath them.

_We dance once more_  
_I feel your hands are cold_  
_Within your heart, a story to be told_  
_This is the moment of just letting go_  
_This is the moment of just letting go_  
_Can you hear me say your name forever?_

Joseph walked back home, hands in the pockets of his jacket. He wasn’t in a shock, he didn’t actually feel anything at all. After Robert fell to the blackness of the ocean, Joseph had made sure that he didn’t get back up. A slight smirk climbed up his face, as he kept walking home.

_Forever, forever, forever (forever, forever, forever)_  
_If you had life eternal_


End file.
